Will You Go Out With Me?
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: What if Chad isn't as confident as he seems? Asking Sonny out should be a piece of cake for 'ladies man' Chad Dylan Cooper...but he soon finds out it's much harder than he thought. One-shot focusing on the 'good guy' side of Chad.


**Title: Will You Go Out With Me?**

**Chapter: One-shot :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D **

**Description: What if Chad isn't as confident as he seems? Asking Sonny out should be a piece of cake for ladies man Chad...but he soon finds out it's much harder than he thought.**

**** in 'so far' and season two of SWAC it always looks like Chad is beyond nervous to ask Sonny out, which may confuse people. But honestly, I love that side of him just as much as the bad boy part. This is a tribute to the 'good' side of CDC. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chad stared at the mirror with severe interest, something that wasn't unusual for the famous movie star to do on a daily basis. But he wasn't concentrating on his appearance at the moment. No, he knew that his hair was perfect, his eyes were sparkly, and his button down shirt was neatly ironed - he'd checked frequently throughout the whole day.

This day, however, wasn't about his appearance at all. Well, maybe not 'at all,' but that wasn't the point. Today was the day he was going to ask Sonny out. The bubbly brunette had been on his mind the whole day as he worried over what her answer would be.

What should have been an easy thing for him to do turned out to be one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of his whole life. He'd been running though different scenarios of what could happen, and had changed his outfit four times that morning before settling on the blue shirt he was wearing. He knew that Sonny's weakness was his eyes, and he was counting on the fact that the blue shirt made them even more noticeable.

The blond haired actor couldn't figure out why he was so paranoid about everything being perfect for the moment when he would finally ask Sonny on a date, and he definitely couldn't explain why the sick-nervous feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away.

He'd asked tons of girls out, so many that he forgot how many girlfriends he's had. But those girls meant practically nothing to him, just someone to have on his arm for events, or someone to compliment how good he looked. Sonny Monroe definitely was not that kind of girl. He couldn't just ask her out, enjoy her company for a few dates, and then drop her from his mind. He actually _cared_ for her.

And to be honest, it scared the hell out of him.

He jumped as he heard a knock on his dressing room door, and he turned away from the mirror to set his eyes on Portlyn. "What?"

"Are you ok? You seem a little... jumpy today." Portlyn explained as she walked into his room, her high heels clacked annoyingly on the hardwood floor. She gave him a confused look that held a trace of concern in it.

"I thought I told you not to talk without a script." Chad muttered and turned away from his co-star, gazing back at the mirror.

He could hear Portlyn heave a sigh from behind him. "Chad, it's not just me that's worried. It's all of us."

"What are you talking about?" Chad exclaimed, swiveling in his desk chair to look at Portlyn again. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. You're all just making stuff up."

"No, we're not. You forgot your lines three times today and-"

"I told you that I just didn't like the lines! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I can change the script if I think it's best." Chad looked down at the floor to hide his shame from Portlyn. Of course he had forgotten the lines, all that he could think about was how he was going to ask Sonny out. Never in his life had he forgotten his lines like he had today, the director had to call off shooting because Chad was so unfocused.

Portlyn rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he couldn't see her look of annoyance. "Chad, If you don't tell me-"

"You'll what?" He looked up from the floor to give her a smile, "Portlyn, I'm telling you that nothing is wrong."

"Is it about Sonny?"

Chad's eyes widened slightly, and his smile turned to a frown. He folded his arms across his chest as he wondered how _Portlyn _of all people could see right through him, "Psh, why would it be about Sonny?"

Portlyn grinned, "Because you like her, and you're afraid to ask her out because you think she's going to reject you."

"Chad Dylan Cooper-"

"Never gets rejected. Sure, I know that already." Portlyn stepped closer to him and raised an eyebrow, "But Chad might."

Chad gave her a confused look, "Portlyn, we're the same person."

"No, you're entirely two different people. Both Sonny and I see right through your act, past Chad Dylan Cooper, and only see you." Portlyn explained, frustration in her tone, "Why can't you see that?"

The blond haired actor scoffed and swiveled the chair around to face the mirror again. He waited for the sound of Portlyn's heels walking towards the door to sound her leaving the room, but the room was silent. "How long are you going to stand there?"

"Until you ask for my advice, because you won't have the courage to ask Sonny out without a game plan."

He let out a small sigh and swiveled the chair around again to see that Portlyn had sat down on the glass coffee-table next to where she used to be standing, "I have a game plan."

"Sure you do Chad." Portlyn said sarcastically, smirking at him slightly.

"Really, I do. All I have to do is go over to her dressing room and then ask her out. Simple."

Portlyn let out a chuckle, "No, not simple. And that's the worst plan I've ever heard."

"Then what do you suggest?" Chad stared at her with annoyance.

"Well, to start off, you're going to need some flowers."

* * *

Chad leaned against the hallway wall and put a clammy hand over his face. His heart was beating abnormally fast, and the feeling of nervousness in his stomach had intensified within seconds.

"Chad?"

He cracked an eye open to peer at Portlyn through his fingers, "What?"

"You need to calm down."

"I... am calm." He chocked out, his hand that held a bouquet of flowers tightened slightly for fear that it would fall out of his sweaty hand easily. He took his other hand off his face, and shoved it in his jean's pocket.

"No, you aren't." Portlyn let out a small laugh at how stupid he was being at the moment, "Now, just follow the plan, and then when you get your answer, let me know."

Chad's eyes widened, "Wait, you're leaving?!"

"Uh, yeah. You're doing this on your own from now on." She took a step away, and halted when Chad's hand reached out to stop her. "Really, Chad, it's not that hard to do!"

He shook his head wildly, "Yes, it really is!"

"Still, you're on your own now." She broke free of his grasp and took off down the hallway towards Mackenzie Fall's set.

Chad stared after her for a moment, and felt his nervousness come back full force. After shoving his hand back into his pocket, he slowly made his way towards the So Random set. He would follow Portlyn's advice, after all, it couldn't be that hard. The blond haired actor suddenly came to a stop in front of a wooden door with Sonny's initial on it, and a wave of insecurity hit him.

His breath caught in his throat for a moment, and he started freaking out. Sonny wasn't going to say yes, she was going to deny him, and he would look like a complete fool.

Before he could find the courage to knock, the door swung open in lightning speed to reveal the brunette that starred in all his thoughts.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. One eyebrow raised in confusion as she took in his nervous expression, "Chad?"

"Uh... hi." He replied breathily.

Sonny's lips turned into a concerned frown, "Are you ok?" Her eyes took in the flowers that he clutched tightly in his hands, "What are those for?"

"Oh, um, you." He let out a nervous laugh and offered the small bouquet to her, which made her eyes brighten in excitement.

"Wow, thanks!" She grinned at him happily, "Well, uh, come in while I find a vase for these." She opened the door wider and Chad stepped into the bright dressing room that always seemed to give him a headache.

Sonny returned from her walk-in closet with a glass vase which she placed the flowers in. After admiring them for a moment, she turned around to look at him again. "So, why are you here?"

"I have something to tell you. Er- I mean, I have a _question_ to tell you." He gulped, "I mean, a question to _ask_ you."

The brunette bit her lip as she watched Chad struggle for words. Even though it made her want to laugh, she felt more concern for his obvious nervousness. "Ask away then."

"Uh... well, you see, I..." He gulped again as his eyes connected with her own, and his cheeks turned light pink.

Sonny watched as his blue eyes turned scared, and his eyebrows scrunched up on his forehead. His hands at his sides dug into his pockets within seconds, and he peered at her from under his eyelashes.

"W-will you go out with me?" His normally deep and confident voice came out almost an octave higher, and almost cracked on his last words.

Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest, and she found herself becoming just as nervous as Chad. Her stomach filled with butterflies, and she could feel her cheeks heating up. "W-what?"

Chad's shoulders dropped as he realized that she didn't want to go on a date with him, and she obviously thought that he was crazy for asking her such a thing. Figuring that since he'd already embarrassed himself enough it wouldn't make it worse to ask again. "Will you... go out... with me?" Chad repeated, and he looked down at the floor sadly.

"I..."

"You don't have to come up with an excuse." He looked up from the floor to give her a sad smile, "I understand that you think I'm crazy. I'll just... uh, go back to the Falls now." He turned to leave and started walking out of the room.

"Wait, Chad!" He halted, and turned around quickly. Sonny gave him a confused expression, "Who said anything about you being crazy?"

His eyes widened, "Well, I just kind of assumed that-"

"I'd love to."

"Love to what?" He raised an eyebrow as he walked back over to her, keeping his expression neutral.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you." She smiled. Her smile grew as she watched Chad's expression change instantly, and his blue eyes lit up to become more sparkly than she'd ever seen them before.

Chad grinned, "Really?"

"Really."

He let out a laugh, "Good."

She nodded, and bit her lip, "Yeah... good."

Chad shoved his hands in his pockets again, "So... Friday?"

"Depends, where are we going?"

"Well, uh, wherever you want to go." He mumbled, feeling slightly nervous again. His eyes widened as Sonny took a step closer and pecked his cheek quickly.

"Movies. Pick me up at 7." She grinned and walked past him, out the door.

Chad let out a small chuckle as he watched her leave, and found himself rooted to the ground. He grinned and exclaimed to no one, "Well, that was easier than I thought."

Tawni suddenly peeked out from the curtains of her closet, and Chad jumped in shock.

"Just wait until you have to ask her to be your girlfriend." She grinned and disappeared.

Chad's smile dropped and his eyes widened to a look of horror, _Oh good God._

* * *

_Really short, I know. But I just had to write this! :) _

_I'll be updating my other stories soon, but I'm not at my house so I don't have the documents with me :( _

_Review and let me know what you think. _


End file.
